


千秋帝国

by bush_Jun



Series: 千秋帝国·本子正文 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接美队2剧情之后，一直写到Marvel漫画的内战。有过去式盾铁盾情节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

序

 

往昔的战火没有从我身边永远带走你

冰封的时光并非我孤独享用

斗转星移，时过境迁

治愈不了心中一眼万年的伤痛

半个多世纪流逝，世界的旋律已然陌生

唯有我们彼此

是岁月留给对方最美好的沉淀

这一次

Hold me tight

直至世界尽头

 

楔子

Um Mitternacht der Sterne Glanz geleitet

Im holden Traum zur Schwelle, wo sie ruht.

O sei auch mir dort auszuruhn bereitet,

Wie es auch sei das Leben, es ist gut

 

——Goethe

深夜里，星光引我

到你安息之所，酣梦之境

哦，但愿你身边也为我留一席

长眠之地

——歌德


	2. Chapter 2

复仇者联盟大厦。  
Tony注视着眼前的监控屏幕。他的双腿交叉放在桌子上，背向椅子靠去，手放在下巴上，不自觉地啮咬手指。  
美国队长站在房门前，几次抬手准备敲门，又轻轻放下。他小步踱着步子， 踌躇要不要进去这间躺着他曾经挚友的病房。  
“Sir，需要我帮你开门吗？”Jarvis问。  
“噢，不了，不需要，谢谢。”  
Steve深吸一口气，在门上敲了两下，拉开了金属质地的房间大门。  
占据整面墙的落地窗投射阳光穿透云层的影子，加大号的病床固定在房间中央。  
Steve越走近病床，心情越沉重，一个月之前把Bucky从九头蛇手中解救出来的场景，几乎使他心碎。而将近一月的脱敏治疗，让床上的人处于无法置之不理的憔悴状态。  
Bucky安静地躺在病床上，眼神疲倦，像一只没有生机的玩具熊布偶。天知道他已经这样整整躺了5天。  
“今天感觉好点了吗，Bucky？”  
床上的人仿若未闻，一动不动。  
“对不起，我没能及时出现，那个时候我没有在你身边。”Steve满怀歉疚，无比心疼地说。

Bucky缓慢转过头来，用一种空虚的，无机质的眼神望向Steve。他的四肢被金属磁力镣铐固定在床沿，金棕色的发丝凌乱在枕头上。嘴唇抿了抿，菲薄而柔软，问出了这些天来的第一句话：

“你是谁？”

 

Steve从Bucky的病房出来，迎面碰上了Tony。  
“嗨，Steve……”  
这似乎是一次偶遇。Steve用一种勉强撑起的微笑回应Tony的打招呼，两人就要擦肩而过。  
“刚才军方送来了一些关于你朋友的资料，是纸质的文件，有点多，放在我房间里，你也许想要看看。”Tony说。  
听到跟Bucky有关，Steve 停下了离去的脚步。  
“我想看，谢谢你，Tony。”

在Tony的房间里。  
“喝点什么吗？”  
“不了，Tony，请给我找到的资料。”  
一沓泛黄的文件夹放在了茶几上。封面上都是褶皱，边角磨损，用黑色墨水填写了俄语的文件明细。Steve皱起眉头，翻开其中一本。  
内页有一些细碎的纸片用订书针钉在一起，上面的笔迹交杂俄文和英文。其中几页像是某个人的日记。  
Tony给Steve解说这些文件的由来：  
“之前军方派人清理战斗现场，找到了一些线索。这是九头蛇总部保存的前苏联资料，记录了苏联怎么发现冬日战士，并把他改造成杀人机器。包括冬兵的反复洗脑和冰冻记录，以及九头蛇派冬兵执行暗杀行动的记录。”  
其中有几页英文，苏联人似乎示威一样想要把成果展示给美国人看。字迹存放了半个多世纪，变得浅淡模糊，Steve勉强认出了这是一名叫瓦西里•卡波夫少将的私人日记。其中几页写着，  
“他和他的国家在战争中对我所做的一切是无法弥补的。他们曾当着我的士兵的面羞辱我。可哪怕过了这么多年，看着美国队长的好搭档为我的祖国苏联服务，还是会使我微笑起来。”  
“让我们看看在中东，他能对他的祖国造成怎样的破坏吧。接下来的几年应该会非常有趣。让他下地狱去吧。”  
“我希望我最后的时间花在观察这个扭曲的家伙如何护卫我的生命上。”  
“我几乎可怜他，因为但凡有人靠近，他都绷紧了神经，时刻准备着为我挡子弹。”  
只翻过短短几页，美国队长的脸色变得煞白，几乎透明到能看见额头凸起的青筋。如果能够，他毫不犹豫会冲进日记里的世界，把写字的人揍个半死。可是事情已经过去了半个世纪，Bucky独自一人承受这些，自己却没能在他身边。  
“够了，Tony。”Steve开口，嗓音里透着一股虚弱，好像经历了一场恶战。  
Tony有些为难地摸摸鼻子，  
“Steve，我们已经很多天没有说话。我理解你为了曾经的朋友的遭遇而难过，不过他现在已经变了，为苏维埃和九头蛇卖命之后，他不再是你认识的James Barnes。”   
“无论他曾经经历过什么，我不认为这个人可以被你们肆意下定论。” Steve收起资料，“这些文件，如果可以，我想在我那里放一段时间。”  
“请便。”Tony同样心情沉重，他应该跟往常一样开个玩笑来缓解下现场气氛，可是他突然发现自己不能够。“Steve，相信我并没有那个意思，我只是担心……好吧，是我表达不当，我道歉。”  
说完Tony从沙发上起身，拍拍Steve的肩膀，  
“明天上午十点，35层会议室，复仇者总部召开剿灭九头蛇余部的作战会议，包括怎么处置James Barnes的议题，希望你不要缺席。”


	3. Chapter 3

位于复仇者联盟总部的会议室内，作战会议正在进行。  
“ 九头蛇总部瓦解，但它残留的余部还在世间活动。帝国的荣耀不允许这些阴影肆意作恶，我们需要更激进的作战策略，来应对他们暗中的破坏，最终将他们彻底摧毁。”  
“向政府打报告，跟军方索要更多的资源，复仇者们分头行动。一定将九头蛇的残余部队各个击破。至少在美国境内，让他们再也无法掀起风浪。”  
“细化的内容跟各方商议后再决定。我们进入下一个议题。” 被称作黑寡妇的红发美人为难地看了美国队长一眼，  
“关于如何处置冬日战士James Barnes……”  
“我不认为我们需要浪费宝贵的作战会议时间来讨论一个处置自己朋友的问题。”Steve的双手放在会议桌面上，双拳紧握，语气笃定地打断了Natasha的主持内容。  
“半个世纪以来，他是上百起命案的犯罪嫌疑人。”底下有人表示不满。  
“他被洗脑，被敌人利用。你们该指责的是拿武器的人，而不是武器。我们制裁Bucky，就是自己走入敌人的圈套。他们想要挑拨复仇者，让我们自相残杀，我们不能让敌人诡计得逞。”   
听到三巨头之一的坚决表态，有人小声嘀咕什么，但不再发言。会议气氛陷入僵局，现场一片肃穆。  
美国队长的护犊子心态谁都明白，可是如果完全不处理冬日战士，神盾局和军方两边都交代不过去，也许会影响到整个复仇者联盟在政府中的威信。  
僵持了一会儿，Tony开口打破了沉默，  
“就照Cap的话办。我认为他说得很对，在场的人里面没有谁比他更了解James Barnes中卫，我相信Cap的决定是正确的。”  
又添上了一层错综复杂的关系。  
其他的超级英雄神色为难，不再接话，算是表示对这个决定的默认。三巨头中的两巨头坚决表态，赦免Bucky势在必行，虽然多数人不甚赞同，可没有谁想要出头力挽狂澜——这不可能办到。

 

“Tony，谢谢你在会上支持我。”Steve从会议室出来，对Tony表示感谢。  
“喔，只是口头答谢吗，我搞不好会不满足呢。”Tony眨眨眼，大眼睛满怀期望的暗示，脑袋以一点倾斜的角度望着Steve。  
“你想要我怎么报答？”  
Tony一副“这还用问”的表情，挑起一边的眉毛，  
“Steve，你是不是忘记了点什么？”  
Steve皱眉，神色间满是不解。  
Tony失望地看着Steve，原本的说辞卡在喉咙里，  
“……好吧，我在实验室还有点工作要完成，回头见，Steve。”  
Steve想要Tony留下来把话说清楚，可是正在这时，Jarvis的声音从扩音器里传出，  
“Sir，James Barnes醒过来，他想要见您。” Steve马上将心底的疑惑抛到脑后。  
这回病房里的情况比较乐观。  
Bucky被复仇者们营救回来之后，精神状态在失忆和回忆中循环往复，有时能够清醒沟通，有时狂躁得不记得任何，状况极其不稳定。经过一个月的脱敏治疗，他醒来记得自己脱离九头蛇身份的时间越来越多。Steve总是去看他，比一日三餐还要勤快，比在健身房呆的时间还要久。遇到Bucky清醒的时候，他会坐下来和他聊很多，帮助他想起来自己是谁。谈话的内容从他们的初次见面，Bucky救了个子瘦小的Steve，到Steve生病，Bucky照顾他，到他们组成了纳粹闻风丧胆的咆哮突击队，一直到Bucky在火车上被狙击，掉下雪山的深崖。  
和Bucky的回忆，美国队长如数家珍，娓娓道来，仿佛这些事情就发生在昨天。他的口才那么好，Bucky大部分时候只是静静听着，从不插话。但他表现出的姿态，哪怕只是一点细微的表情和神态，Steve都能从其中敏锐地察觉到Bucky在回忆。毕竟他们曾经那么亲密，那是一种比战友还要密切的感情与交流，可是这个层面之上的内容，Steve却缄口不言。他不想冒然带给Bucky太多冲击，引发不可预知的后果。假如Bucky能够主动回忆起来，再好不过，如果想不起来，Steve也绝不会勉强他做任何不愿意的事。而且时间过去这么久，两人都经历了太多命运的捉弄，他不确定Bucky对自己的感情是否改变。与其得到不想要的答案，那还不如一开始就不要提起。  
“所以，我们都是活了快一个世纪的老冰棍？”Bucky问。在Steve的陪伴和开导之下，他的话日渐增多。  
“是的，这个世界什么都变了，只有我们俩还是这样。Bucky，我希望你快点好起来。”  
“你需要我？”  
“我需要你，就像70年前一样。”  
日暮渐沉，在Steve令人安心，喋喋不休的絮叨中，Bucky不知道什么时候睡了过去。他的眼眸合上，睫毛卷翘，面容安静，带一丝孩子气的纯真，躺在雪白的病床上，像一个天使。  
空气安静得仿佛时间都静止。Steve被这一幕感染，握起Bucky的手，在他唇间留下一个轻吻。  
“晚安，Bucky。”


	4. Chapter 4

3.

连续一个月，冬兵的精神状况稳定，Jarvis给出的评测结果是“安全”。

远程会议室里，美国队长和军方正在进行激烈的谈判。

“即使如此，出于各方面的考虑，我们不同意释放冬日战士。”官僚气息浓厚的西服男人傲慢地说。

“你们不能把他像物品一样囚禁在这儿，他是我的战友，我无比确认这个事实，他不是一件敌人的武器。”

“出了问题谁负责？”另一个存在于虚拟影像的女士询问。

“我会看护他。”

“我们还是认为应该留待观察。”

“复仇者联盟不需要这种毫无魄力的决定。结束监禁，把他交给我。”Steve有些生气了。

“他曾经想杀了你，你是在拿自己的性命赌博。”

“这是我的决定，我对此负全责。”

美国队长的态度如此坚决，几个虚拟影像无奈地对视，他们要求离开一阵私下商议。最后再次出现在Steve面前，给出了最终判决：

“我们不希望看到他单独走出复仇者总部大厦，除非有你的陪护。”

 

“解开他，Jarvis。”

“Yes,Sir.”

冬日战士将不再被拘禁在特制的病床上，Javis给他分配一个正常的房间，像普通的复仇者那样。但他和Steve必须套上特殊订制的合金手环，一旦离开Steve五百米以上的距离，手环就会报警，发送卫星定位信息至军方电脑。即使Steve极力反对，冬兵的手环仍然带有电击功能，一旦被远程触发，电流强度足以使被强化过的战士瞬间心脏停跳。这是为了让军方释放冬兵给出的无奈妥协。

 

获得四肢的解放之后，冬日战士用金属手臂揉了揉肉体仅剩的那只胳膊，现在上面套着一只无法取下的黑色手环，和队长手臂上的白色手环是一套，

“你为了释放我和他们谈判？”

“这是你应得的尊重和自由。”

“我想我的疗程该结束了。”

“是的。如果你愿意，Jarvis会给你安排每天的体能恢复训练。在此之前，我可以带你出去逛逛。”

“乐意之至。”

Bucky新分配到的房间在Steve楼下，同层有健身房和游泳池，在手环规定的安全活动范围之内。整个下午Steve都在帮旧友收拾新居所。到了傍晚，Steve从Natasha那里借来跑车，载Bucky去两条街道外的连锁超市购物。Bucky需要适应这个崭新的世界，美国队长打算从日常生活做起，培养他对新世纪纽约的归属感。

路上有些堵车，路过纽约证交所，车流缓慢，跑车的速度没有施展空间。

“下次我们去大都会美术馆可以用机车，这次要拎东西，没办法了。”

Bucky看了后视镜一眼，

“Steve，你注意到了吗？”

“嗯，那辆车从我们出大厦就在，我尝试绕了一段路，可它还跟着。”

“解决掉?”

“等它有动作再说。”

Bucky坐在副驾驶的位置上，灰蓝色的眸子里浮动微光，随着路灯的流逝忽明忽灭。突然他转过头来，对Steve说：

“我们以前也这样过。”

“是的，我们曾经开过一辆部队的大货车去采购军需。结果遇到敌军突袭，纳粹的炮弹就在我们身后爆炸，碎片扎坏了车胎，我们只能在盾牌的掩护下顶着枪林弹雨下车换胎。”

“不，我不是指这个。”

美国队长露出一个疑问的神情，他知道Bucky在看着自己。

“之前在房间里你亲了我。”

队长咳了一声，随着肢体的震动方向盘有点儿打滑，

“抱歉，Bucky，我以为你睡着了。我只是情不自禁，但在你没有记忆的时候偷袭，趁人之危，我真的很抱歉。”

Bucky沉默地望着Steve，眸子里有波澜闪烁，最终他偏过头，没有再说什么。

他们选了几盒500ml乳脂肪含量3.8%的鲜牛奶，一兜苹果，一打盒装冰淇淋，运动饮料，还有一些日常洗漱用品。

 

“你还没有去过我的房间，要看看吗？以后有事可以来找我。”

把Bucky带回自己的房间，队长去厨房放食材。用两大纸袋的东西塞满冰柜。

出来的时候，Bucky消失了，不在客厅。

听到卧室悉悉索索的动静，Steve走了过去。

Bucky坐在床沿，翻看一些文件。

那些资料是Tony给Steve的，放在床头没有收起。

Steve想要冲过去把资料夺过来，可是Bucky的表情让他知道已经迟了。

来自前苏联的日记，大部分是俄语。而Bucky会四国语言，即使忘记往事，语言的天赋却从来没有消失过，看懂这些资料对他来说就像吃一块蛋糕一样容易。

这些关于冬兵的记录简单而残酷。掉下悬崖，以假死的状态冰封，电击活过来，失忆，反抗，囚禁，洗脑，完美完成每一次任务的杀人机器。

“所以这些都是我干的？”Bucky问，声音里透着一丝绝望。

“跟你无关，你被洗脑，对这些任务的性质一无所知。”

Steve走了过去，站在Bucky身边，他想要拥抱他，宽慰他，可是不确定会不会被拒绝，

“你一定感觉到迷惑。”

Bucky的脸抬了起来，眼神空洞，目光似乎飘到遥远的过去，

“我没有完全忘记那些日子，最近总会想起一些东西。我记得他们曾经派我到纽约执行任务，任务完成，我却迷失了自己。这里有我的家，我的战友，我的情人。我记得他有一双蔚蓝的眼睛，一头闪耀的金发，皮肤白皙透明得仿佛没有色素。我在纽约漫无目的地闲逛，潜入纽约的地下水道躲避追捕，可最后他们还是在一家廉价旅馆里找到了我。我被捕捉，他们把我关进堆放废旧军需用品的仓库，冷藏，等需要时再取出来洗脑执行任务，对待我的大脑就像对待一大盒冰淇淋，每次从冰箱里拿出来挖上几勺，直到储存的记忆像被挖空的纸盒一样什么都不剩。”

Steve蹲下来抱住了Bucky，他的手臂收紧，感觉到对方身体的颤抖，

“Bucky，过去的已经过去，让这些记忆和前苏联一起永远消失吧。”

“那一次我想要找回回忆，可是最后他们还是把我抓了回去。”

“这种事永远不会再次发生，我向你保证，我会一直在你身边，就像我曾经身边只有你一样。”

过了片刻，Steve听见Bucky的声音，“今晚我不想回去。”


	5. Chapter 5

大清早Steve被门铃声吵醒。

他从客厅的沙发上起来，掀开毯子，揉着头毛去开门。

Tony站在门口，脸色发暗，头发乱成一窝，似乎一夜没睡。

在看到Cap.的瞬间钢铁侠展露了一个憔悴的笑容，

“Steve，我设计了一个新的星盾回收装置，我们可以试试。”

Steve回头望了眼墙上的挂钟，挑了挑一边的眉毛，

“不，Tony，最近没有战斗，我的盾牌没这么着急回收，用不着劳烦你早上六点半过来告诉我这个。”

“凡事有备无患……”

“让我想想，”Steve打断了他，“是Jarvis告诉你Bucky留宿我这儿，你有些担心，过来确认状况？”

面对美国队长一副别拿我当傻瓜的了然神情，即使脸皮厚如钢铁侠，也装不下去了。

“哈，就算是这样，”Tony放弃似的摆摆手，“不过，难道我关心自己的男友也有错吗？”

Steve沉默下来，嘴唇抿成一条线。

“你已经2个多月没理我。如果不是了解你，我简直以为我做错了什么，搞得你对我实施冷战。可事实只是你因为旧日的朋友乱了方寸。我完全能理解，接受你把我当做透明人来对待，想着过了这段时间你就会恢复正常。可是，Steve，现在我不太确定了，我对你来说这么不重要吗？”Tony一双水汪汪的黑眼睛哀怨地直视着Cap。

被这样动人的眼睛含情脉脉地注视，没有人能坚持多久，Steve不自觉地别开了视线。

在此之前，他一直在下意识地拒绝Tony的亲密。直到Tony拧住了他的胳膊，把他推搡到墙角，嘴唇压上，强吻了他。

长久以来的惯性让Steve在第一时间忘记了抗拒，甚至配合着呼吸的节奏，在唇齿间稍有回应。

博得头筹，Tony加深了这个事隔两月的恋人的亲吻。

“Tony！”缠绵被强行中止，四倍力道推开了没有穿着钢铁战衣的战友。如果Steve不愿意，没有人能勉强。

“为什么？”Tony抹了抹湿润的唇角，发出嘶哑的质问，语气里却满是压抑的委屈，“Steve，你是不是忘记了，我们可是情侣，融入彼此的生活，参与对方的社交活动，对外界公开的那种板上钉钉的情侣！”

“抱歉，Tony，我没有心情。”Steve的音调里略带歉意，拒绝之意却斩钉截铁。

“就因为你的旧友吗，我可以等，可是，你能不能不要这样把我拒之于千里之外？”

“在Bucky恢复全部记忆之前，我不想有别的事来分心。”

Tony缓缓吐了一口气，强迫自己的心情平静下来，勉强说出一句完整的话，

“如果这就是你的意思，我尊重你的决定。”

 

Tony离开后，Steve转身回屋，发现卧室的门打开了，他走了过去。

Bucky正在整理床铺，像军人一样将床单被罩叠得整整齐齐。

昨晚冬兵征用了Steve的床，Steve去睡了客厅。

刚才门口发生的状况也许被听到了，但Bucky不提起，Steve也乐得糊弄过去，发出了邀请，

“餐厅早餐应该开始了，我们可以一起去吃早餐。”

 

在自助料理机点了培根煎蛋牛排牛奶，不到五分钟，Jarvis把餐食送到了取餐口。

Steve和Bucky坐在料理台边，一边用餐，一边小声说话。

随着黎明的曙光渐渐明朗，餐厅的人陆陆续续多了起来。

Natasha Romanoff和Clint Barton一起走进餐厅。看见他俩，黑寡妇在点餐之后的等餐间隙靠过来，她和Steve打了招呼，站到Bucky身边，挑眉问，

“记不起来了吗？”

冬兵神色茫然地看向这个魔鬼身材天使面容的女人，他似乎对对方有那么一些印象，却不确切。

Natasha撩起兜住半片酥胸的黑色紧身T恤，露出光洁白净的肚子上扎眼的粉色疤痕，“小子，你害我和比基尼说再见。嗯，这笔账要怎么算，你说吧。”

Bucky望向Steve，眼神好像雏鸟向母鸟呼救。

美国队长尴尬地咳了一声，帮旧友解围，“伤疤是战士的勋章，这可比刻意的纹身和比基尼更火辣。”

鹰眼举着两人份的餐盘走了过来，神色紧张地用肘弯帮黑寡妇拉下撩起的T恤，“嗨，Natasha，别闹啦，不要欺负这两根老冰棍儿。”

从鹰眼手里接过餐盘，黑寡妇一记让敌人胆寒的眼刀甩给了Clint，

“回头我们还有笔帐要算。”

 

实验室里，Tony躲在工业面具后面，焊接几块精细仪器。

室内上方响起Jarvis的声音，

“Sir，你从昨晚开始就没吃饭，需要我把早餐送到这里来吗？”

“不了，Jarvis，这周我都会忙得没工夫吃饭。”

“这样下去您也许需要静脉滴注。”

“喔，你能准备的话最好不过。”

“Cap.说了他不需要您赶工的产品，您不用这么拼命。”

Tony取下面具一把砸到地上，金属撞击溅起火星，“哐当”着在地上打了几个滚，最后没了声音。

感谢上帝他的管家是AI不是人类，他不用照顾安抚对方被自己的失控行为吓到的情绪。

“他哮喘的时候是冬兵扶住他的肩膀，被街头混混欺负的时候是冬兵给他撑腰。我对他只是像对待任何一期《花花公子》的封面女郎一样，不过是看上了他的身体，那具会行走的荷尔蒙。我没有跟他一起经历成长的苦难，跟他在一起只是近水楼台先得月，看对眼了，互相将就消费一下。”

“Sir，你跟队长交往期间没有约会过别人，你把他当作不一样的存在。” Jarvis的发言是电脑逻辑运算的结果，听起来却像带有人情味的安慰。

Tony把脸埋进掌心，按揉到眼角湿润。再开口时，似乎在回应Jarvis，又似乎自我说服，

“够了，Jarvis，在他的真爱面前，假象不堪一击，即使我不想承认，用尽力气拖延，但迟早的事，这场梦该醒了。”


End file.
